Occamy's Sweetheart
by Klee Louise
Summary: Can a star truly fall, or is a bolt of lightning really as beautiful as a dying rose? Love is a question inside another and so-on, it is said. Can a single feather bring together two who have been apart for 10 years? Love hopes so. !HAPPY VALENTINE'S!


**Can a star truly fall, or is a bolt of lightning really as beautiful as a dying rose? Love is a question inside another and so-on, it is said. Can a single feather bring together two who have been apart for 10 years? Love hopes so. **

Pairing: HPSS (as per usual)

Rating: M

Warning: There will be SLASH and although this is watered down, it'll still be there. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: These characters do not, I repeat, do not belong to me. JKR is the lone soldier who owns these beautiful people. The plot is mine. Oh how I love playing with these precious souls...

_Thank you Tori for being the beautiful person and Beta that you are KISSLES AND HUGGLES_

* * *

**Occamy's Sweetheart**

* * *

_  
Dear Mr. Potter,_

_With the retirement of our late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts has decided to hold a Ball in honour of his time spent taking young Witches and Wizards under his tutelage. _

_With one of his favourite holidays taking place on the day that the Ball is scheduled, the theme of the Ball shall be anything & everything that pertains to the Valentine tradition._

_Feel free to invite a current love interest/partner or a dear friend to accompany you._

_Date of Ball: 14th February 2005_

_Arrival Time: 7.00 pm_

_No R.S.V.P. is required. We'll greatly appreciate your attendance._

_Severus Snape_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

**xXx**

_Harry,_

_How are you my boy? I asked Severus to attach this small note to your invitation. I know how you hate anything that requires dancing so for your benefit I've made the dancing optional. I believe that'll leave the floor open for any love-struck couples._

_Mr. & Mrs. Weasley will of course be attending with young Adréan. I believe your Godson has become quite taken with you; he seems to think the Ball will be boring if you don't come to play with him. For an old man's peace of mind, I hope you make an appearance._

_With all my love,_

_Albus._

* * *

Stepping off his still humming bike, the young man cut the engine and tapped the seat once with his wand muttering, "_Reducio_". He summoned the miniature version of his bike and tucked it securely into one of his hidden pockets found in his mottled brown robes. He looked up at the looming, yet beautiful, castle in front of him. He smiled as he began to walk up the many steps leading to the large Entrance Doors. 

Shouldering his way through the doors, he stepped in and walked along the empty Entrance Hall and went straight for the door that would open up to yet another of Albus' Balls. He smiled fondly and, taking a deep breath, stepped through looking around for familiar faces. The first thing he saw was pink, lots and lots of pink; when he looked closer he could also see specs of red. Seeing Ron doing some form of dance in front of a laughing Minerva, he chuckled and made for his friend.

When he was in a close enough range to hear Ron's detailed version of when Draco had been turned into the 'amazing bouncing ferret', he also realised Hermione, Draco and Albus were listening too. Draco was laughing along with everyone else as Ron jumped around, waving his arms and emitting quite a few squeaks.

Harry grinned wickedly when a prank came to mind. He held his hand to his throat and changed his voice to sound like Ron's formidable mother.

"_Ronald Weasley! What do you think you're doing_?"

He had to hold onto the chair that was to his left when he nearly fell over laughing at Ron, who had jumped, whirled around (nearly falling over in the process) and started stuttering excuses, while he kept saying sorry over and over in Draco's direction. When Ron realised what had happened, he blinked repeatedly then turned his back on Harry saying, "Best friend? What best friend?"

Hermione ran over to Harry and pulled him into a warm hug with a soft kiss pressed to his cheek. "Oh Harry, I'm glad you came. Adréan says he wants to ride with you on your flying bike and I told him if I caught you even agreeing to that ridiculous fancy I would make Sirius' mother's portrait pale in comparison to my rage. Ron, stop being such a prat and forgive Harry. You have to admit it was amusing and you could call it payback for that prank you pulled on Harry at Christmas. I'll just go and get Adréan, Harry. Mum is proudly showing him off to all those who'll stop when she calls after them. He couldn't wait to…" Hermione trailed off as she began looking for Molly and Adréan, and once they were spotted she went to collect her son.

Ron was staring dumbly after his wife. "Did she take a breath at all during that episode?"

Harry was shaking his head with a grin. "We're talking about Hermione here, right?"

"Ah, that'd be a no then." Ron and Harry both laughed as they shook hands and hugged loosely.

While Ron went off to help Hermione with Adréan who seemed to be in the middle of a tantrum over something or other, Harry turned to greet the group still around him.

"How is everyone? Happy Valentine's by the way."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to Harry to give him a hug and a very friendly kiss on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's to you too Harry. Now if you'll excuse me, my darling date has been nagging me for a dance."

Minerva had also given him a hug while asking how he was. Once she was satisfied that he was in good health she excused herself and headed for the punch. Harry turned to Albus and with a grin pulled the old man into a hug.

"How are you, Albus?"

"As well as can be expected for an old man like me, Harry. I'm more worried about you young man. How have you been?"

Harry looked at his old Headmaster curiously. "There's something about your tone that just doesn't sit to well with me Albus. Do tell me what it is you have planned."

"My dear boy, it isn't what I could have planned that you should be worried about. More so should be why we're all here tonight." Albus smiled softly and squeezed Harry's arm lightly, as he wandered over to another group to confuse everyone with his guided 'wisdom'.

Harry chuckled to himself, then smiled when his Godson's unmistakable squeaking reached his ears. "Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry. Can we fly on your bike? Pretty, pretty please. If we go now we can beat Mummy and she'll never know."

Harry had to laugh at that. He bent down and picked up Adréan and spun him around lightly to have him settle comfortably on his hip. "How are you 'Réan?"

"Oh come on Uncle Harry. I won't tell her, I swear."

"Now, now, do you want to get me in trouble? Do you remember when I took you out over that lake behind my place on Buckbeak?"

Adréan nodded slowly.

"Right, so you must remember how your mother reacted to that 'stunt'?"

Adréan pouted and said, "She ordered you to chain Buckbeak up every time we came over. It's not fair! I'm old enough to fly."

Harry put him back on the ground and ruffled his hair. "You're only 3."

He looked up when he heard Ron calling his name. "Hey Harry! Come on, the speeches are about to start. Can you bring Adréan over with you? We're all at the same table."

Offering Adréan a piggy-back, Harry followed Ron and Hermione to a table placed opposite the stage. He looked around and realised this table was for those closest to Albus. All of the tables were facing the stage which was at the opposite end of the Hall to the doors, leading into the Entrance Hall. The tables were in a semi-circle around the stage and in the middle of their table Albus was grinning at everyone around him and twinkling as usual. To Albus' left there was a single unoccupied seat, with the next chairs along containing Minerva, Filius, Heidi, Arthur, Remus, and Hagrid. Harry realised he was to sit at Albus' right hand side with Abe, Ron, Adréan, Hermione, Molly and Dora down from him.

He had to smile at the seating arrangements. Adréan, of course, was not allowed to sit near him as Harry had proven to be a distraction to the young boy's appetite. Abe would have put his hand into being seated next to him as he hadn't seen Harry in two years. He knew he would have to tell Albus' brother everything that had occurred in the past two years which had not been explained in his letters. Molly and Hermione would of course want to talk with Dora, which was why Arthur was on the other end of the table with Remus and Hagrid.

The other tables were in similar arrangements. One table seemed to hold Ministry Officials that weren't in Albus' inner circle; excluding the Minister, Percy Weasley, as he was seated with the rest of the Weasley clan on another table; Draco and his date could also be seen on this table. Harry also saw one table with Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, and some of his other old class mates.

Once Harry had placed Adréan in his seat and told him no, he couldn't sit next to him and made up some excuse as to the reasons why not, he went and sat between Albus and Abe. He and Abe had been talking quietly with Albus, when Harry felt a tingling along his spine. The reason, he realised, was a concentrated spell lifting the stage and placing it in the middle of the dance floor so that their table and the ones around them could see and hear who was on stage.

Recognising the magical signature as the new Headmaster, Severus Snape, Harry tuned out his two companions and focused on the man who was preparing for his speech. If he had been listening to Albus and Abe he would have realised their new topic of conversation was him and his obvious attraction towards Severus.

Harry growled to himself and tore his gaze away from Severus. It had taken a lot of time and effort on their parts to get over their first initial judgment of the other. They had been Order partners during the war, as their magic had mixed effectively together allowing them to become an almost indestructible force against Riddle. They worked well together when the past was forgotten, and over the two years they spent watching each other's back, they managed to forge a secure landing to handle their immature rants: respect. They were friends in a twisted sort of way and while working against Riddle, Harry had realised just how much of a Sex God Severus was. Harry had thrown it off as teenager's lust and hidden his attraction very well; Severus had never suspected thing.

Harry groaned when he tried to figure out why, oh why, was he still attracted to the man. He hadn't contacted Severus for two years after the war, because he had hoped it would all go away. Besides he had wanted his business up and running. When Riddle had fallen at Harry's feet with his head in a smoldering pile of ash, Harry's planning for his future had begun. He had decided he wanted to do something with snakes. He became a brewer of antidotes against snake venom and would do house calls when someone had a snake problem. He had also decided to work with his chosen career in the Muggle world. When he had a well-known house-hold name for his snake handling and not just for his celebrity status, Harry had taken up Albus' invitation to visit Hogwarts again.

**xXx**

_As he walked through the halls of his old school, Harry smiled and took in the familiarity of his unforgotten home. He reached Albus' gargoyle and chuckled as it automatically opened to let him in. He didn't knock on the door, knowing Albus was expecting him. _

"_Harry, my boy. Come in, come in. Tea?"_

"_Love some Albus. How have you been?" Harry asked after he had hugged the aging Headmaster._

"_As well as an old man can be, Harry."_

_Harry rolled his eyes. No matter the situation, whenever Harry asked how Albus was, his answer would always be along those lines. To find out how the man really was, you had read between the confusing words thrown at you during conversation._

"_One of my guests hasn't arrived yet. I was wondering Harry, would you go and fetch the man in question."_

_Being the fool he was, Harry agreed. "Sure Albus. Who is it?"_

"'_It' would be your old Potions Professor."_

_---_

_As Harry reached the rooms of Severus Snape, he realised he was shaking. 'Oh great, just great,' he thought. Knocking on the door, he waited for the familiar tingle of the wards admitting him entrance. _

_Walking through the hallway, Harry walked towards Severus' private office, where the man was most likely to be found. Sure enough when he opened up the door, Severus was sitting in his chair behind the oak desk leafing through 'light' reading material. Severus looked up surprised and seemed even more stunned to see Harry Potter standing at his door._

"_Please explain why you are in my personal office, Mr. Potter."_

"_Ah, you have Albus to blame for that Professor."_

_He frowned as he watched Severus seem to shudder in disgust._

"_Mr. Potter, I am no longer your Professor. I believe it's time you began to act like an adult and call my by my given name."_

"_Professor is your given title. You are a Professor therefore many will call you that." Harry lightly frowned. "If I am to act like an adult and call you Severus I believe it's high time you started calling me Harry."_

_He felt like jumping up and down when Severus glared at him and muttered, "Of course, Harry."_

"_Albus said he invited you up for lunch. He wasn't too happy when you didn't turn up. That's why I'm here."_

"_Do you believe you can man-handle me up to Albus' office, Harry?"_

_Harry had stared at him wide eyed, and then smirked much like Severus would._

"_Why don't I try, hmm?"_

**xXx**

The rest of the visit had been the same. Severus kept on throwing remarks at him that could have been considered somewhat sexual. Harry had found it hard not to throw himself at the man. By the end of that day Harry realised he was not over his little crush; no, he was pretty sure it had progressed far from a crush. He liked the man, and at first that had scared the shit out of him.

"Harry…Harry! Hello Harry!"

"Huh…what?"

Harry looked around confusedly. He found himself staring into the face of Abe who was frowning.

"You right 'Ree? You've been staring off into space for a fair while. The Headmaster's about to begin his speech. Thought you'd be interested to hear it."

Harry mumbled his apologies and felt like smacking himself for zoning out for so long. He looked up to the stage to find Severus looking at him intently. Harry looked down when he felt his cheeks burn.

"Could I have everyone's attention, please? First off, I would like to tell Albus that he is colour blind and getting far too old to be decorating this Hall. I could have handled red Albus, but Pink!" Severus had his eyebrow raised as Albus just grinned at him. Sighing he continued, "Thanks to all of you for attending. This Ball is, of course, for the esteemed former Headmaster's retirement. It was his wish to also hold a Valentine's Ball mingled with his farewells. After he has added his few words, which will most likely confuse us more then we already were and be in the form of a novel, we shall be seated and dined well by the Hogwart's House Elves. Music will be played by the students who are currently attending Hogwart's. They have named themselves, "The Lightning Bolts." Severus looked faintly ill. "Again, thank you all for attending. I hope you enjoy your night."

There was applause and a smattering of laughter as Severus stepped down and made his way for his seat at Albus' left hand side. Harry seemed a bit stunned by the fact that the students had named themselves after his scar. He watched Severus come around the table and pull himself into his seat.

"Well how bout that, 'Ree. You're still famous, eh. And here you were thinking you were only known for your pets. 'The Lightning Bolts.' Hmm, you could demand some sort of payment for them taking your scar, you know?"

Harry started laughing as he turned to the eccentric wizard known for his improper experimentations with goats, "Abe, they're just kids. I don't mind if they use it, just as long as they don't go dressing up as me or something. That'd be kind of creepy. And I'm pretty sure my fading scar is still on my forehead."

He heard a snort and turned to an amused Headmaster. Harry grinned and nodded in his direction.

"Congratulations, Headmaster."

"Thank-you Harry."

And then he smiled. Harry must have looked like a right fool with his stupid grin as he gazed back at Severus. He actually smiled at him. It was the most intense moment Harry had felt in a quite a while; then Albus began hacking and coughing up on stage.

**xXx**

"…I would just like to say how proud I am of all of you for coming this far. We lost many along the way, but you all survived. I care for you all, and hope your lives can be just as fulfilled as mine."

Harry had silent tears sliding down his face as Albus finished. Albus had said what he'd always kept to himself, and it had been stunning. He could hear smothered sobs throughout the Hall and was amazed at how many tear stained faces were gazing at Albus with admiration. When Albus stepped down from the stage, food began to appear on everyone's tables. Light music began to play throughout the Hall as everyone helped themselves.

As Albus went to sit down, Harry stood up and hugged him as tight as he dared. He was shaking and still had tears running down his face.

His voice was muffled by Albus' shoulder as he said brokenly, "Don't you leave me yet, you meddling old fool. Loving you has been the hardest thing I've had to do, but it's been my most precious gift having you as my Grandfather."

He had always wanted to say that but he had never been able to bring down his walls to do so. When Albus had stood up there and said, "_…Harry, I may not have been the best figure for you to look up to during your youth but I knew you did, so I did my best to give you the father figure you never had. From the moment Lily placed you in my arms and said, 'He'll look up to you like a Grandson would his Grandfather, Albus.' I fell in love with your chubby face and the curiosity you must have gotten from James. I still love you just as much as I did then, if not more. I tried to give you strength and at the times when you hated me, I faced your anger to make you stronger. _

_I was in awe when you became the warrior everyone believed the Boy-Who-Lived to be. I was so sure when you had killed that monster you would walk away from me. I believe I would have deserved your rejection for all that I put you through. Then you threw yourself at me while yelling to the world that you were free. And I felt the freedom you were feeling and I felt the love you felt and you were still innocent. You had killed a man as a child; you killed to save so many; and you came out as a man. And for surviving I thank-you. My life would be worthless without you to smile and laugh and bring me the youth you so gladly carry. I love you my boy, and I hope when I am gone you will begin to understand the decisions I believed would help to bring you where you are today_."

He began to cry softly into Albus' hair as he remember the love he had always felt from this man, how much Albus had done for him, and how much he had blamed him for everything that had gone wrong when he couldn't face reality.

Albus was muttering nonsense into his ear as his own tears rolled down his face; when Harry was able to collect himself he realised everyone in the Hall was staring at him and Albus. As he smiled and sat down with Albus, everyone began to applaud and whistle. Harry blushed at falling apart so openly but he felt lighter. Albus meant everything to him and if anyone thought it was wrong for The-Man-Who-Killed-That-Bastard to show emotions, then they could go and screw themselves, because Harry couldn't have given a rat's arse.

When Harry began to put food onto his plate he saw a feather on the table near the top of his plate. It was a deep red with what looked like silver streaks throughout it. The beauty of the feather was breathtaking. He heard a gasp and looked at Abe who was staring at the feather in wonder.

"Where'd you get that, 'Ree?"

"I found it near my plate. What type of bird is it Abe?"

"It isn't exactly a bird's feather. The creature that holds these feathers is called an Occamy. I believe you've crossed a few on your travels."

"Oh, yes those serpent creatures that resemble a stalk?"

"Yes Ree, one of them. They are quite amazing creatures. But it's very painful for their feathers to be removed. An Occamy gives one of their feathers to their own to show they are interested in being seen as a potential mate. It's a way of saying 'I will feel all pain just to have you'."

"Ah, that's fascinating Abe, but why would an Occamy leave me one of their feathers if they're so painful to remove, and aren't they only found in tropical climates?"

"Yes they are, but if they are sheltered in a warm enough temperature, that should enable their eggs to stay as soft as they should be, then they can survive quite well. As for why your holding one their feathers, I can't say because I'm not sure."

Harry pocketed the feather. "Right, I'll look into it later."

Abe just nodded and continued inspecting his roasted potato.

* * *

Once everyone had finished their deserts, the dining tables had been removed and replaced with smaller tables able to seat four to six people. They were scattered throughout the Hall and the doors were opened so that guests could follow the fairy lights leading out to the court yard and gardens for fresh air. Many couples were dancing in the middle of the Hall, as well as close friends. Harry had danced with Hermione who hadn't stopped her irritating tirade as to why sitting down by him-self wasn't healthy until he had agreed to one dance. He had also danced with 'Réan, spinning him around and allowing his Godson to try and balance on his feat as he had led him across the floor. 

He was now watching everyone dance and wondering about that beautiful feather. 'It's a lot like a rose', he thought. He was distracted from his thoughts yet again as he watched Severus spin Minerva around and dip her. The jealousy that he felt was starting to piss him off. Every time someone touched Severus, talked to Severus, looked at Severus, even appeared to be thinking about Severus, Harry got irrationally jealous. It was driving him around in circles and he couldn't find his path again. He knew that the path he wanted to walk upon would never lead to Severus. But hoping couldn't hurt, could it?

"Would you like to dance with me, Harry?"

Harry stared open mouthed at the smirking man in front of him. He watched stunned as Severus seemed to grow self-conscious of Harry's silence and began to scowl; he was about to say something scathing, and then most probably stalk off.

"Um, I can't dance. You'll have to lead." He then stood up, grasped Severus' unresisting hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Harry was feeling rather giddy, and wanting to throw him arms around Severus' neck and nuzzle his throat wasn't helping him in the least. He had to remind himself it was only a dance, not a romantic tumble in either of their private rooms. He shuddered and kept himself in check as Severus pulled him close and began to lead him around the floor.

"Are you staying in your usual room tonight or will you be going home?"

Harry appeared confused as he looked at Severus. "I didn't think this was a sleep-over."

"Only to those who Albus has chosen to participate in the activities he's organised for tomorrow morning. In the afternoon he's planned a picnic for all of us on a boat over the lake. He tends to think the squid gets lonely, so this is his way of giving the thing company. Although now the old man believes we unfortunate souls need to keep him company."

Harry's head had fallen to Severus' shoulder as he had laughed at the image of Albus in bright pink robes with yellow swirls, playing snap with the squid as he ate his sherbet lemons. Once he'd realised where his head was, he quickly lifted it and blushed lightly. Severus was smiling again. Harry felt his knees go weak and he stumbled into Severus.

"You were right Harry, you can't dance." Severus chuckled.

Harry poked his tongue at the man and stuck his nose in the air. Severus grinned and spun Harry around then dipped him; he then leant down so they were nose to nose.

"You can't ignore me, Mr. Potter."

Harry wanted to fall to the floor, taking Severus with him. "Why's that Headmaster Snape?"

Severus just smiled softly and dipped his head lower…

"I would like to thank-you all again for coming to say your farewells. I hope to see you for a while yet. I enjoyed tonight as I'm sure you all did too. As you leave there is a small party pack I assembled near the doors. They are all named so there's no need to squabble. I believe they're a Muggle treat at birthday parties."

Severus sighed and lifted Harry back to his feet as something was broken between them. Harry was still trying to get his mind back into reality as Severus smiled at him again and clapped politely to Albus' beaming face as he began to walk away from Harry towards the Great Hall's entrance doors.

Next minute Ron had his arm around Harry's shoulders. "You gonna let him walk away like that, mate? He seems to be inviting you to follow with all those looks he's sending back at you."

Blushing, Harry said softly, "I doubt it Ron. It was just a one moment thing."

"Oh please, Harry. He's been sending as many goo-goo eyes your way as you've been sending his. And what with the way he was holding you as you danced and the way he was gazing back into your eyes as he dipped you, I don't think it was a one moment thing. It's so romantic, don't you think. Harry and Severus. Severus and Harry. Ooo," Hermione squealed, "Can I decorate your wedding cake?"

Harry seemed a little taken-back with Hermione's suggestion of a wedding.

"Hold up, love. They have to get together first before any proposing is to be seen."

Harry was looking back and forth from Ron to Hermione. "Ah, first off how'd you know I liked Severus, and second off you're actually going along with my insanity!"

"I wouldn't call it insanity, mate. More like a long awaited tension about to break. It's obvious you have both held strong feelings for each other, so as your best friends we saw the exact time you fell for the 'greasy git' who isn't as greasy as he seemed to be when we were younger." Ron was grinning when he finished his interpretation of Harry's love for Severus.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well move it Harry! Most of the guests have gone now. Are you going to leave the man waiting?"

"Oh, I don't think this is a go…"

"Who cares? If all goes to worse, tell him you were bored and wanted someone to drink with. Then screw him when he's wasted."

Harry was staring at Ron as though he had grown an extra head.

"You have got to be kidding me! I would never do that to him. How could you, Ron?"

"Harry, I was joking. Get it? A joke." Ron playfully hit Harry's arm. "Gees lighten up, would you mate. Just go and talk to him, okay?"

Harry nodded dumbly and made his way for the doors.

Ron and Hermione laughed as they comprehended how stupid (and stubborn) both men were. Ron thought it would be a bit awkward with those two together but he smiled as he thought how content Harry would be. He turned his head to his wife as she spoke to him softly.

"I'm proud of you Ron. I'm sure Harry appreciates you supporting him."

"I hope so; and I'm sure he appreciated your offer on decorating his and Severus' wedding cake."

Hermione blushed as she stuttered, "I was trying to lighten the…"

"Yes dear, I know. Now what do you say, we go up to our rooms for the night hmm?"

Hermione smiled when Ron grasped her hand and led her towards their son.

* * *

Harry slowly trailed along the corridors towards Severus' room. As Albus had generously informed him, he knew the man didn't like the given Headmaster's rooms. He had first gone up to his usual room which was to be found a level below the Astronomy Tower. Sitting at the window in his sitting rooms that beheld the beauty of the Quidditch Field with the lake to the left in the background, he had decided to follow Ron's advice. He'd been in the man's rooms enough times to remember where they were in the castle. He had two entrances to his rooms; one being the door to his original rooms and another in his lab. 

Severus' lab was located just down from the Potions classrooms. When you walked through the beautifully decorated archway, you'd find yourself in a small hall and from there other doors branching off. His dungeon rooms held a bathroom, his lab, his private office and in the last room were a small bunk and needed necessities in case he didn't make it up to his rooms after a long night. He had once told Harry that he didn't like mixing his Potions and his social life. It was a distraction that he could not afford if he was making a lethal potion or an antidote that could be ruined with one wrong ingredient or a shift of an arm while stirring. So in the 'make do' bedroom there was a staircase similar to the Headmaster's spinning gargoyle. Except, instead of the beautifully, hideous gargoyle there was a stunning, stone snake.

Once given the right password the snake would slowly uncurl and strike the one wishing to be allowed entrance. You could only enter if you allowed the snake to take a sample of your blood, usually from a finger tip. If your signature was amongst the few Severus had put into his wards then you were allowed to step through. Harry didn't no what happened to those who didn't allow their blood to be examined as every time he had asked the Potions Master, he had just smirked lightly and ignored the question.

His upstairs rooms were cozy and although his bottom floor was decorated in his house colours (he may be the Headmaster but he was a Slytherin by heart), his private quarters were in many shades of brown and earthly reds. The revolving serpent would take you into the living rooms and you'd find yourself beside the fire place. In the living room he had a sofa with two matching armchairs and a small minx throw-rug in front of the fire place. To the left was a small hallway that led to another beautiful archway on the first floor near the Great Hall. Severus didn't always go down to his labs after dinner and going down to the dungeons every morning to attend breakfast wasn't a charming idea. To the right was a door that led to his impressive personal library and down another hall opposite the fireplace was where his bedroom, the spare room and his bathroom were.

Well, that's how Harry remembered everything.

As Harry arrived outside Severus' first floor rooms, he raised his hand and uncertainly knocked. Waiting for Severus to open the doors was nerve-racking and he considered ignoring the voice in his head that sounded remarkably like Ron and run back to the safety of his rooms. But then the doors opened and Harry stood still as no one came out to greet him. Frowning, he poked his head through the door and heard a faint hissing. Harry felt himself seize up; he grasped his wand and conjured up a shield around himself, then went through the archway military style. When he got to the living room he saw…nothing.

"Ok, this just got a lot stranger." Harry muttered.

He was sure the snake he had heard earlier had hissed 'Enter'. After he'd done a quick sweep of the rooms he turned away from the fireplace and faced the two armchairs, nearly squealing when he saw what could only be a very beautiful Occamy.

"_Are you afraid of me?_"

Harry went to nod then he shook his head, "_No, you just startled me. Where is the wizard who inhabits these rooms_?"

"D_own to business I see. Why do you wish to know of his whereabouts_?"

"_I am here to speak with him. If he is not here, I shall go_."

"_Will you not wait for him_?"

Harry looked closely at the serpent with the beautiful feathered wings. He took the feather from dinner out of his pocket. "_Why did you leave me this feather_?"

"_Your friend was correct. It's a sign of what you may call attraction_."

"_Umm, no offence meant, but you are a snake. It will be, ah, quite hard to become intimate with me_."

Harry heard the unmistakable laughter of a snake. He was becoming increasingly confused. Where the hell was Severus, and when had he bloody acquired such an exquisite specimen? And what the fuck was with the specimen wanting in his pants?

"_Will you not wait for him_?"

Running a hand through his already messy hair, Harry thought about just leaving and forgetting that he had even considered making a fool of himself in front of Severus. That was until he realized Ron was correct, and if he didn't want to spend the rest of his life thinking of the 'What Ifs', he would stay here and wait for the one he believed to be his completion.

"_Yes, I will wait for him_."

He was making for the large sofa when his eyes widened and he fell backwards onto his arse. He watched in stunned amazement as the _Occamy_ changed into Severus. With his jaw on the floor Harry followed Severus' movements as he reached down to help Harry up. He was smiling softly as he said, "That, Harry, was the correct answer."

He led Harry over to the sofa and sat him down. Kneeling on the floor he watched amusedly as Harry shook himself and kept looking from where the serpent had been and where Severus was now.

"That was…"

"Yes, it was."

"And you knew…"

"Yes, I did."

"You like…"

"Yes, I do."

"…Oh…"

Severus chuckled as he raised Harry's hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles. When he gracefully stood with Harry's hand still in his, Harry was forced to rise along with the smiling man before him. With a wave of his free hand, Severus brought Harry's body closer to his own as soft music drifted throughout the room.

Severus leaned down to Harry's ear, "Since Albus ruined our only dance, I thought we'd start from where we left off."

Harry, having no complaints with this, leaned heavily on the slim body holding him. He was beginning to believe Severus knew all of his weaknesses and was playing them like a musician would play his instrument. Harry closed his eyes and buried his face into Severus' neck as he grinned at the thought of being Severus' instrument.

"What is so funny, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh you know the usual. Your animagus form wanting to bed me, Ron's realisation of who I've been pining for and the fact I wouldn't mind being your instrument."

Harry looked up in amazement as Severus' body shook with laughter. The man's face had been taken over by his beautiful mouth and his eyes were lit up like sapphires. Harry groaned softly at his mushy outlook when this man was concerned.

"That's quite a statement, Harry. My instrument, hmm? Well then if you're to be my play thing I do believe it'll only be fair if the sentiment is returned."

It was Harry's turn to laugh as Severus leaned down nose to nose, while purring his response with his eyebrow raised.

"Fair's fair, I'm thinking."

Severus smiled softly as he dipped Harry, "Now, where were we?"

Harry gently curled his finger through Severus' hair; he leaned up to meet Severus' mouth as he brought his head down to meet Harry's. As Severus pulled back briefly, Harry answered.

"Home."

* * *

Unfolding gently with gifted wings 

The serpent's tongue quietly sings

Swirling gracefully upon a green jeweled sea

Gazing lovingly as love watches me

A feather is my rose to you

You are mine and I'm yours too

I'll hold you for as long as I live

This is all I have and what I will give

No opposite of my wishful ways

My sweetheart's first Valentine's Day!

* * *

:Beta'd Version: 

**Occamy: **The Occamy is found in the Far East and India. A plumed, two-legged winged creature with a serpentine body, the Occamy may reach a length of fifteen feet. It feeds mainly on rats and birds, though has been known to carry off monkeys. The Occamy is aggressive to all who approach it, particularly in defense of its eggs, whose shells are made of the purest softest silver._ (M.O.M. Classification: XXXX)_

**HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**

Everybody say it with me: Woot wOot! wOot WooT! Lol well then see, I'm not dead. Just merely detained by these little green monsters that kept ambushing me in great numbers. No seriously, lol, I've been packing avocadoes and well I very nearly ended up drowning in the damn things. I started my Valentine's story two weeks before Loves Wave's suppose to hit and next thing I'm in a shed saying 'Avomadomoes' every time I picked one up to shove it into a box. (that's Tori's fault by the way) So _Erroneous Shadow_ has been greatly delayed but not to fear I'm still working on it. Now that I've finally got this little one out of the way I can put my mind onto _Erroneous Shadow_. Enjoy!

..:Klee:..

P.S. One more thing: I'm considering writing a little companion piece to this with Harry and Severus waking up (probably be more SLASH in it then this), accompanying Albus out onto the lake, and an explanation for some things in _Occamy's Sweetheart_ . If you wish for me to go through with this, tell me and I'll start on it.


End file.
